


Watching from the Shadows

by nazangel



Series: Batfam [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020, Gen, Laughter, Pranks, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: The hidden figures in the shadows tracked their prey as he moved around the cave.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & His Children
Series: Batfam [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180
Collections: Flufftober2020, Moonlight and Cats





	Watching from the Shadows

The hidden figures in the shadows tracked their prey as he moved around the cave.

The man was tall. Muscular. Formidable. Attacking him was usually a poor choice but the figures were certain that they could do it. Together they made a formidable team too.

The man was coming closer now, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn.

Good. He was off guard.

The figures waited patiently, looking for their leader's signal.

The man was almost on them and the figure at the head put up three fingers.

Three.

Two.

One.

"BOO!"

They all jumped down from their hiding spaces, landing in a circle around the man. They eagerly looked to see if they had succeeded but to their disappointment, the man merely looked unimpressed and even more tired.

"Oh, come on!" said Tim, "Not even a little, B"

"You aren't very subtle," said Bruce, lips twitching up despite his tiredness.

"But we planned it so well," mutter Damian

"And I am very impressed," said Bruce, smiling down at his youngest, "I didn't realize you were all here until just a few seconds before you jumped down,"

"What gave it away?" asked Jason

"Now that would be telling," said Bruce, putting away his suit

"Aw Come on Bruce," said Dick

"Yeah, Bruce," said Stephanie

"Nope," said Bruce

"Please, Dad," said Cassandra, look up at him with the sweetest puppy dog eyes ever but Bruce still shook his head, albeit with a grin.

"Sorry, Kiddo," said Bruce, giving her a kiss, "Not today,"

"We'll just have to make a better plan," said Duke

"Yup," said Tim, "Back to the planning board!"

The kids all rushed up the stairs, throwing greetings toward Alfred as he came down.

"What in Lord's name is going on here?" asked Alfred, looking up at the stamped of bats

"Pranks,"

"Ah," said Alfred, "Still on that are they?"

"Yeah."

"Well," said Alfred, "Have some tea and then you can go foil whatever they have planned this time,"

Bruce laughed, "Thanks Alfie,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
